Coop, I Have To Tell You Something
by Char-Coopfan
Summary: This story is about Charlotte and Cooper set during the 4x18 episode. This is what i could imagine happening based on the stills we have seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Coop, I have To Tell You Something: Part One**

**Written By Natasha Hagan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice or the characters within, they are creations of Shonda Rhimes and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment.

_(This scene starts from the 4x18 episode still of Charlotte and Cooper holding hands. This is my interpretation of what I think could happen.)_

_(Charlotte grabs Cooper's hands into hers and rubs them because she is fidgety about what she has to tell him. She is also very nervous and excited at the same time and wonders how he will react to the news.)_

Charlotte: _(takes a deep breath in)_ Coop I have to tell you something...

_(Cooper looks very concerned and in his mind immediately thinks it is a bad thing she is about to tell him.)_

**3days Before**

**Charlotte and Cooper's Bedroom**

_(Charlotte wakes up in the middle of the night and is unable to go back to sleep. She has been trying to get back to sleep for at least an hour but has way too much on her mind to sleep so she decides to try and wake up Cooper.)_

Charlotte: _(sounding concerned)_ Coop? Coop? Are you awake?

Cooper: I am now... _( looks at his side clock)_ It's 2am charlotte, why are you not sleeping?

Charlotte: I can't sleep! Too much on my mind!

_(Cooper looks sleepy and is about to roll over and go back to sleep but Charlotte gives him a smirk)_

Cooper: (half asleep) Okay you want to talk about it?

Charlotte: (sounding stressed) Aren't you freaking out about our wedding?

Cooper: No why are you?

Charlotte: Oh don't get me wrong, I want to marry you! I want everything with you and for life but...

Cooper: But what Charlotte?

Charlotte: With the date so close now, I am just starting to worry if we have gotten everything set and your parents are coming up next week. _(starts to panic)_ Then there is my mother, Duke, and Laundry... Oh my god I am going to be sick!

_(Cooper can see Charlotte getting stressed so he tries to calm her down.)_

Cooper: Charlotte just breathe for a minute. It is all going to work out, I know it will! I just want to marry you!

Charlotte: No seriously Coop I am really going to be sick..

_(Charlotte runs to the bathroom so fast she almost doesn't make it in time. Cooper looks extremely worried and follows her to the bathroom a minute later. Cooper is outside of the bathroom but not sure if he should open the door or not so he decides to wait until Charlotte has recovered.)_

**Charlotte and Cooper's Bathroom**

Cooper: (sounding worried) Are you okay?

_(Charlotte is leaning against the toilet trying to recover and hears the bathroom door open knowing it is Cooper.)_

Charlotte: _(trying to convince herself)_ Yeah, it must be all of the stress.

Cooper: I told you that Violet can help you with the wedding because she has insisted to be your wedding planner since we first announced the date.

_(Charlotte is not thinking about what they were previously talking about but more concentrating on why she is feeling so sick and she is sure it is not just stress.)_

Charlotte: Coop I told you, it's my wedding so I want to plan it!

Cooper: Okay but please Char just look after your-self! Now let's get out of the cold and go back to bed.

Charlotte: Right. Just give me one minute okay. _(Cooper gives her a funny look)_ I need to brush my teeth unless you prefer me not too.

_(Charlotte needs to show Cooper that she is fine and that there is nothing worrying her. She also is just going to make him believe it is about the wedding and nothing more because at the back of her mind she knows it is probably more than that.)_

Cooper: Oh no please go brush. While we are up, you want to make out with this sexy man who has the hottest fiancé in the world?

Charlotte: It depends on what this hot guy brings to the table. _(Charlotte gives Cooper a flirty wink)_

Cooper: Okay i will be waiting.

_(Charlotte smiles to Coop and shuts the bathroom door behind her)_

Charlotte and Cooper's Bathroom

_(Charlotte is staring in the mirror while brushing her teeth. After she has finished brushing her teeth she pulls open her bathroom drawer to pull out her diaphragm. As she is about to take her next pill Charlotte gasps to realize she has missed taking the pill for the last 7days. She is now piecing together symptoms she has been having that she thought was just stress related. Charlotte puts her head in her hands realizing she could be pregnant. She has noticed that her moods have been up and down, while feeling nauseous a lot. She then shakes her head and rethinks the idea back to just stress about the wedding.)_

Charlotte: (talks out loud to herself) Just breathe, God Damn it, just breathe!

_(Charlotte lets out a big sigh and exhale. She then opens the bathroom door to exit back to their bedroom where Cooper is waiting for her in bed.)_

**Charlotte and Cooper's Bedroom**

_(Charlotte climbs back into their nice warm bed and scoots close to Cooper's side where she is greeted with his nice warm body to snuggle up too.) _

Cooper: Hey you! Aren't you Miss Cuddly tonight?

_(Charlotte is trying not to think about if she is pregnant or not but is struggling and all she wants to do is just cry and cuddle Cooper to sleep.)_

Charlotte: Just a little.

Cooper: _(sounding a little concerned) _Are you feeling a bit better now?

Charlotte: I am now that I have you to keep me warm. _(pause of silence)_ You are definitely right! I do need to stress less and just go with it, but like i said it is our wedding and I just want to do it our way, you know.

Cooper: Well you do not have to worry because my parents are going to love you, just as much as I do! They are already planning on what they are going to buy for the grandkids we give them.

_(Cooper notices Charlotte's body tense after hearing the word 'Grandkids' so he stops the conversation and tries to reassure her there is no rush.) _

Cooper: Hey there's no rush Char! It was just my mother, you know what she can be like but do not worry! I told her we are just looking forward to getting married first and then we will see how things go.

_(Charlotte looks semi-disappointed but relieved at the same time. She is starting to have conflicted emotions about the topic of babies and children, but tries to hide them from Cooper so he doesn't suspect anything.)_

Charlotte: _(whispers hesitantly)_ Okay...

_(Cooper can see her worry so he opens his arms wide open, gesturing for a cuddle from her.)_

Cooper: Now come here Woman!

_(Cooper and Charlotte cuddle. Cooper then moves his hands up and down her back and gives her a kiss on the lips. They both stare at each other intently. He then goes in for a more passionate kiss. It starts to intensify and within 10 minutes they were removing clothing until they had nothing to take off but Cooper stops to ask her something.)_

Cooper: Are you sure you okay?

Charlotte: Just get back on top of me before I change my mind.

**Next Morning**

**Charlotte and Cooper's Bedroom**

_(Cooper wakes up groggy at 6:30am to the sound of Charlotte's alarm clock. He gives her a kiss on the forehead as he slowly rolls Charlotte back onto her side of the bed and turns off the alarm. Charlotte doesn't even stir so he decides to wake her up. He gives her a slight nudge and calls out her name a couple of times. She finally opens her heavy eyelids to see Cooper staring right at her with his adorable puppy dog eyes.)_

Cooper: Morning sleepy head

_(Cooper gives Charlotte another kiss on the forehead)_

Charlotte: (stretches and lets out a groan) What is the time?

Cooper: It's 6:30am. Your alarm went off. You have a meeting at 8 don't you?

Charlotte: (seems confused) I do?

_(Charlotte goes to sit up in bed but fails as she starts to feel light-headed and dizzy. She tries to hide how rotten she feels to Cooper but he can see right through it.)_

Charlotte: Aw Coop can you go grab me a glass of water? I have a killer headache that is making me feel right dizzy.

_(Cooper puts his hand to her forehead while Charlotte gives him a funny look)_

Charlotte: it is a headache Coop, no biggy!

Cooper: Well I must have worked you out too hard last night.

_(Cooper has a cheeky grin on his face but as soon as he sees Charlotte not looking so great, it chances to a worried one.)_

Cooper: Sorry if I had known you were going to feel this bad, I would have refused the 3rd round last night.

Charlotte: Just get me that last glass of water Coop.

_(As soon as Cooper gets out of bed, gets his pants on and walks out of the room to head towards the kitchen, Charlotte opens her bedside drawer and grabs a rectangular box out. She starts to take off the seal and plastic wrapper but as she does this, she hears Coop coming back so she throws it under her pillow so he does not see it.)_

Cooper: What were you doing missy?

Charlotte: _(trying to sound annoyed)_ Waiting for my god damn water! You took your time!

_(Cooper passes the glass of water to Charlotte. She grabs it from his hands and starts to drink it.)_

Cooper: Are you feeling a bit better? You want me to call work to say you are not coming in today?

Charlotte: No Coop! I have to go in! I have this meeting this morning remember. I can do this!

_(Charlotte tries to get out of bed but fails. She gets dizzy and cannot stand up so she just sits on the edge of the bed and decides to go lye back down with Coop's approval.)_

Charlotte: Fine! You win!

Cooper: You know I know what is best for you. Now rest up! _(He gives her a kiss on her forehead)_

**Cooper's Office at OCW**

_(Cooper is sitting on his couch writing up his notes from the morning's patient that had just left with their parents. Violet walks passed his office to notice Cooper looking worried and stressed so she decides to go see what's wrong.) _

Violet: _(sounding chirpy but trying not to be at the same time)_ Hey stranger, why are you so flustered today?

Cooper: Just have all of this paper work I need to do and... _(pause)_ oh nothing don't worry about me honest!

_(Cooper puts his head back down with his head in his hands. Violet can see his stress and tries to be a good friend by trying to help sort his feelings out. She knew it would be about Charlotte and since Violet has been getting to know Charlotte a lot more and loves seeing him happy with her, Violet tries to help. Violet decides to sit on the couch next to Cooper so he knows she is there to listen and vent at.)_

Violet: Coop, tell me what is on your mind. I am here to listen, no judgements.

Cooper: Okay well Charlotte has been rather stressed these days with the wedding and all, and i am starting to get worried.

Violet: Why worried? It's normal for any woman getting married to get stressed. I know I rushed into mine with Pete, but we as the bride-to-be always worry before the big day. We want everything to go perfectly! Plus she will be worrying about what your parents will think of her and what you have told them about her too.

Cooper: I know that Vi, but it is more than that. She has been feeling real nauseous, dizzy, and Oh My God so moody like you would not believe.

_(Cooper seems clueless but Violet is starting to think it was not stress related but did not want to tell Cooper that until she speaks to Charlotte first)_

Violet: Right... _(pause)_ Well how about I go and stop by to see Charlotte on my way home? I have finished for the day now and it is kind of on the way home anyway.

_(Cooper feels relieved to hear Violet say that because he has been worrying about Charlotte all morning and just wants to make sure she is okay.)_

Cooper: Could you? I have tried to ring her a few times but she is not picking up the phone. I think she might be asleep but it would save me from all this worrying, if you could just check to see if she is okay for me.

Violet: No problem

_(Violet starts to walk away but gets stopped by Cooper calling her back)_

Cooper: Oh can you also tell her that I will be home as soon as I get all of this paperwork done and that I will bring us home some dinner tonight?

Violet: Of course. Now is there anything else?

Cooper: Nope! Just that and thanks Vi.

Violet: You're Welcome! Anytime.

_(Violet gives Cooper a big hug to say everything will be okay and not to worry.)_

**Charlotte and Cooper's Apartment**

_(Charlotte is in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test in one hand and holding her watch in the other. She is pacing up and down in the bathroom while waiting for what seemed like forever. She started to think of the time where she thought she was pregnant with Coop's baby the first time. This was different because they are now in a proper committed relationship and in a good place in life to raise a child. She fell back into reality when the buzzer went off. It was time she thought to herself. Charlotte looks down at the test and just stares at it for at least 5 minutes not saying a word or making any facial and body expressions at all.)_

_(After the 5minutes of staring blankly at the test, Charlotte Starts to cry) _

Charlotte: _(talking to herself in shock amongst tears)_ I am going to have a baby. _(pause)_A baby. _(pause) _A baby. _(inhales and then exhales) _Oh my god I am having a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(As the audience we are all expecting Violet to turn up to Charlotte and Cooper's house to see if she is okay, but plans changed. As Violet left the OCW building and walked towards her car, her cellphone started to ring vigorously. She answered it to hear a call from Cooper saying Charlotte is feeling a lot better and he is going to go home and surprise her with something special. )_

**Charlotte and Cooper's Apartment**

_(Charlotte starts to think at the possibility of having a baby but one test doesn't confirm it so she decides to take a few more. She takes at least 10 tests to make sure, and to what she had expected they all confirmed that Cooper and she are going to have a baby. Charlotte has all of these mixed feelings about the situation so the only thing she can think of that would make her feel better is by talking to Cooper about it. Charlotte gets into a nice navy blue dress, the one that Cooper really likes her wearing and is about to head out the door until the door opens and much to surprise it is Cooper himself. ) _

_(Cooper is standing opposite to Charlotte at the front door with a bottle of Charlotte's favourite Champagne, Flowers, and a box of Chocolates. Charlotte smiles at Cooper and he returns one back to her.)_

Charlotte: _(playfully suggests with a smile)_ Those better be for me and not for your other secret fiancé.

Cooper: _(playfully jokes back with a smile) _Oh damn wrong house.

_(Cooper enters the house, puts the gifts and his keys on the coffee table, walks up to Charlotte, pulls her in for a hug and kisses her passionately for at least a minute. Charlotte is surprised and wanted to know what she did to deserve that. She is now wondering when she tells Coop the news he may want to kiss her for hours.)_

Charlotte: What was that for?

Cooper: (smiling) For just being you! For making me the happiest man alive and I love you! _(Smiles)_ Is that alright with you?

Charlotte: Why Thank You! _(Pauses and starts to think)_

_(Charlotte is now wondering if this is the perfect time to tell him the happy news or should she wait until the perfect moment. Even though Charlotte hadn't planned on having a baby especially before they were married, she was starting to smile at the idea they would be an actual family. Charlotte always had fears about how if she ever had her own children, she would end up like her mother. But having Coop constantly reminding her that their kids would love her and she would be a great mom, she knew she would not end up like her mother at all.)_

Cooper: I love you so much Char, and I can't wait to marry you! I know we agreed not to talk about the baby thing, but hope you know that one day you will see just how amazing of a mom you will be to our kids.

_(Charlotte knew this was her cue to tell Cooper about the baby. Her body tenses at the thought of telling him but she needs to do this so she grabs his hands into hers and goes for it.)_

_(Cooper looks at Charlotte a little worried but when he sees she is giving a slight smile to him he knows it cannot be as bad as he is imagining.)_

Cooper: Is everything okay Char? Because you look like something is on your mind?

Charlotte: I am... _(Pause)_ we are... _(Pause)_ um... _(Gets cut off)_

Cooper: What is it? You can tell me anything! _(Gives Charlotte a reassuring look)_

Charlotte: Okay... _(Inhales and then exhales)_ well the reason why I have been feeling sick, is not just because I am stressed about the wedding or anything.

Cooper: Okay...

_(Charlotte grabs both of Cooper's hands and places them on her abdomen. He looks clueless for a minute but starts to click on what she is trying to tell him.)_

Charlotte: You feel this? It's something we made together that belongs to only us.

_(Cooper is speechless but starts to process the information and starts to smile. His smile is the biggest one Charlotte has ever seen from him since they got engaged.)_

Cooper: We are... (Pause) We are... (Gets cut off)

Charlotte: We are having a baby!

Cooper: _(raises his voice with excitement)_ Oh My God we are having a baby! _(Gets louder)_ Oh my God I am going to be a Dad!

Charlotte: Yes we are! _(Gives him a smile)_

Cooper: Wait, you are happy right?

Charlotte: I must admit I am certainly freaking out as we hadn't planned it or anything... _(Pause)_ But as soon as I saw your reaction, I just knew right away that this baby will make both of us happy. It may not have come at the right time, but when is a right time for us? Nothing ever goes to plan with us. _(Starts to give a slight giggle and so does Cooper)_

Cooper: I love you so much Char! This baby is going to be the best thing that ever happens to us, I just know it!

Charlotte: Right! I know I don't say it often but 'I love you Cooper' I love you so much that I know we will be together forever. _(Pauses) _Now before i start to get hormonal with tears, get your child a big bucket of Fried Chicken. We are hungry!

_(Cooper nods his head, gives Charlotte a passionate kiss on the lips and delicately rubs her abdomen. He then turns around and slowly walks to the coffee table to pick up his keys so he can drive and get his family some fried Chicken.)_

Cooper: _(quietly whispers)_ And so it begins.

Charlotte: _(sounding moody)_ Hey, I heard that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_(Charlotte was still not yet showing any signs of a baby bump, as it is too early in the pregnancy she thinks to herself. She is also secretly happy to have her body in good shape but tries not showing Cooper that, because he is just extremely excited about everything and anything to do with her pregnancy. Charlotte is finding him annoying with all his clingy behaviour but at the same time finds him very adorable and sweet. The day after Charlotte told Cooper, she agreed that the others should know too so it saves them asking lots of questions and would explain why they may have to take time off for work with doctor appointments in the coming weeks. Cooper could not hold his excitement in any longer so she knew it would come out sooner rather than later and Violet, the big mouth she is, would have told everyone as soon as she heard the news.)_

**6 weeks later**

**Charlotte and Cooper's Bedroom**

_(Charlotte and Cooper were sitting in bed together after having a big breakfast. It was their day off so they were enjoying their free time with each other. Today (their Monday) it is their first doctor's appointment to see their baby for the first time and both of them are excited about it. It took Charlotte a good week after telling Cooper the news, to start getting excited about the baby. She even surprised herself about how happy she is with the baby news and is now starting to think of what baby names she thinks would be nice to use and decides to share them with Cooper in bed.)_

_(Charlotte is reading her book in bed while Cooper is doing crosswords in the Newspaper.)_

Charlotte: Hey Coop, How does Oliver sound?

Cooper: For what Char?

_(Charlotte doesn't even hear Coop speak as she is too busy focused on coming up with baby names. It was her way of making it feel more real and make her freak out less if they plan everything before their new arrival enters their life.)_

Charlotte: Or how about James?

Cooper: Oh do you mean names for our little guy?

Charlotte: Or girl. I was thinking of Samantha, or how about Sarah?

Cooper: Or... _(Pauses) _we could name baby after our original names?

Charlotte: _(screws up her face)_ You mean Walter and Margery?

Cooper: _(sounding convinced) _Yeah!

_(Charlotte pulls a 'forget it' look at Cooper. Cooper then gives Charlotte a goofy grin and starts to rub her stomach playfully while looking down and talking.)_

Charlotte: Don't even think about it Coop!

Cooper: Don't you think Mommy is being mean to Daddy?

_(Cooper playfully gives Charlotte a sad face and she then returns Cooper the favour with an unexpected smack to the arm. Not one to hurt him but one to show him who is boss. He just starts to blame her hormones as she has been rather moody in the past 2 weeks and has been up and down emotionally too.)_

Cooper: Okay, okay! Two can play at this game. _(Gives charlotte a cheeky look) _

Charlotte: You better not think about it! _(Gives back a cheeky look to cooper)_

_(Cooper grabs Charlotte in closer and flips her on top of him so she is lying on top of his almost naked body. Charlotte gives him a big smile and gives him a kiss on the lips. She then gives him another one and before you know it he deepens the kiss as it starts to intensify. They get so involved with what they are doing that they forget what time it is, until Charlotte brings the intimate moment up.)_

Charlotte: _(sounds panicked and anxious) _Oh My God Coop, it's 11 in the morning and we got our appointment at midday. As much as fun as this is, _(sounding slightly disappointed)_ we simply have no time for it!

Cooper: I know but we need to continue this later.

_(Cooper gives Charlotte another passionate kiss but shorter this time.)_

Charlotte: (gives a warm smile) Promise!

_(Charlotte rolls to her side of the bed, gets her clothes out that she wants to wear for the day and heads towards the bathroom to take a shower, while Cooper tries to calm down before leaving the bed to go get ready him-self.)_

**Charlotte and Cooper's Kitchen/Dining Rooms**

_(Cooper is in the kitchen finishing his lunch when Charlotte walks in, looking radiant as ever and walks towards Coop looking very anxious and gives him a worried look while asking him if he is concerned.)_

Charlotte: This is it, are you ready?

Cooper: _(sounding reassuring and excited)_ Of course! Are you?

Charlotte: As ready as I will ever be.

_(Cooper grabs Charlotte's hands, holding them tightly towards his chest and kisses them. He then lets them go grabs the car keys and tells her they should get going. As soon as they were both ready for the day, they head out the front door hand in hand to leave for their first doctor's Appointment.)_

**OCW: Addison's Examination Room**

_(Charlotte is lying on the examination bed anxiously waiting for Addison to come back with the ultrasound machine. Luckily for Charlotte, Cooper is there right next to holding her nervous, sweaty hand. She had no idea why she was this nervous but all she wanted to was if the baby was ok, healthy and didn't have 11 toes or anything weird like that. Charlotte turns to look at Cooper and sees his face beaming with excitement. This made Charlotte feel a little better, knowing she has someone who will look after her and will love her and baby no matter what. She still has fears and thoughts about becoming like her mother but Cooper's excitement over-takes her fears and worries by long shot.)_

Charlotte: _(getting impatient)_ I wish Addison would hurry up already!

Cooper: She is a busy woman you know? We are not her only patients today. Plus she is the best so we can wait for the best.

_(Cooper kisses Charlottes forehead and rubs her hand in his.)_

_(Addison comes into the room wheeling in the ultrasound machine and her other medical instruments. Addison tries not to think about how she thought she was pregnant and wishes that she was in Charlotte's place right now. It was her friend, so she has to at least act happy for her so Charlotte would not worry, or freak out. Plus she needs to be professional about it on top of everything so she gives a very convincing warm smile to Charlotte and Cooper, who were anxiously waiting for her to come into the room.)_

Charlotte: _(sounding impatient and harsh)_ You took your time now didn't we? Geez!

Addison: Sorry but this machine was being used for another patient.

Charlotte: Let's just get this over and down with before I turn old and grey!

Cooper: Thanks Addison for agreeing to be our doctor for this. It can't be easy for you with all that has been going on with you.

_(Cooper realizes what he just said and wishes he hadn't been so rude. He gets a very angry look from Charlotte as he was expecting.) _

Charlotte: _(snaps)_ Cooper don't be so rude!

Addison: No it is okay. That question was bound to come out one way or another. I am seriously happy for the two of you. It's not every day I get to be an aunt. _(Pauses) _I am going to be the baby's aunt right?

Cooper: of course you are! Just like Vi, and Nai will be too.

Charlotte: Right... _(Sounding impatient)_ Can we hurry this up already!

_(Cooper looked at Addison and gave her a look that said 'just hurry up before I lose my mind. Addison asks Charlotte to lie down. Addison asks Charlotte to pull up her top so she can put the cold gel on Charlotte's abdomen. As she does this, Addison then asks Charlotte some medical questions and what kind of symptoms she has been experiencing. Addison then starts to roll the instrument around Charlotte's abdomen to see if she can see anything and as she was expecting she saw something, but what she saw was a complete shock. Charlotte and Cooper notices right away Addison's face expression and they both automatically started to panic. )_

Charlotte: _(sounds upset, frustrated and worried)_ What Addison? What is wrong? You're freaking us out!

Charlotte looks at Cooper and is in search for his hand. Cooper grabs Charlotte's hand so tight. She looks into his eyes to see his fear and as much as she feels the same, the tough person she is decides to try hiding hers but fails miserably. He of course sees right through her exterior cover-up and bends over to give her a kiss on the forehead while whispering 'I love you' to her.

Cooper: _(sounding worried)_ Addison?

Addison: Okay look at the monitor Charlotte. You see this? That is a baby. And see over here... _(Gets cut off)_

Charlotte: _(says in a softer tone)_ There is another baby... (Pause) Damn it Cooper! You couldn't just be happy with one you had to give us double trouble.

Cooper: Come on! Think how cute it will be.

_(Charlotte gives him an annoyed look, but it then turns into a smile. The thought of having Cooper's babies, for some reason she just can't help smiling.)_

Cooper: Oh it won't be that bad! It will be fun and it means we get double the 'I love you's' and who knows we may be blessed with one of each. _(Smiling with double excitement)_

Addison: Well congratulations! I will let you two have some privacy. You both know where the door is so just shut the door behind you when you are both ready to leave.

_(Charlotte and Cooper both nod their heads to show they registered her last comment but really they were so in their heads with the baby news that they didn't even hear what Addison actually said.)_

_(Charlotte rubs off the gel with a cloth and pulls down her top, while Addison turns off the machine and starts to wheel it away. Addison almost forgets and stops suddenly to give Charlotte something.)_

Addison: Oh I almost to give you these.

_(Addison passes the ultrasound pictures for Charlotte to take home then exits the examination room and shuts the door behind her.)_

_(Cooper and Charlotte kept holding hands and staring at each other without saying a word until charlotte finally said something.)_

Charlotte: Wow we certainly like to move fast!

Cooper: I know right? Look I know we weren't expecting this Char and so soon, but it will all be okay.

_(Cooper and Charlotte are still holding hands while Cooper looks into her green loveable eye to reassure her that everything will be okay.)_

Cooper: We and our babies will be okay I promise!

Charlotte: _(sounds anxious)_ babies, _(pauses)_ we are having babies! _(Now starts to smile)_

Cooper: The most beautiful babies too because they are made from our love and they will take after their mama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_(After find out they were expecting twins, Charlotte and Cooper decided it was best to get married sooner rather than later. It was Cooper that was determined to get married before they were born because he wanted them to be a proper family and give them a proper home. He knew that if they put it off until after they were born, they would never get the chance to walk down the aisle for at least another year. Their babies would keep them way too busy to think about weddings and planning so he convinced Charlotte to do it as soon as possible.)_

_(Two weeks down the track from deciding when they would get married, their wedding day had finally come. Charlotte's pregnancy was now starting to show and so it was starting to make her feel very paranoid when putting on her very elegant white strapless white wedding dress. Her mother was there to help her get into it and so was Amelia because she was Charlotte's Maid Of Honor. After Charlotte's mother gave her 'the talk' and Amelia gave her wisdom talk, Charlotte was ready to walk down the aisle to marry the love of her life, Cooper Freedman. As Cooper watched his wife-to-be walk down the aisle to one of their favourite songs 'All My Life' by K-Ci & Jo Jo, he had tears streaming down his face. Cooper was watching every inch of her, like the way she was walking, the way her eyes shimmered, the way her hair moved and he just knew, he knew that they would be together forever. Charlotte made it down the aisle without falling over or crying. She was trying her best not to cry but as soon as she got to the front and was standing next to Cooper she just could not help it. She could see the love in his eyes for her, and it made her feel very emotional because she loves him as much as he loves her so she gave into the tears. It was time to day each other's vows. Cooper and Charlotte agreed to write their own because it would be more special and Charlotte is horrible at remembering lines that make no sense. After Charlotte and Cooper say their vows and both the priest and rabbi present them as 'Man and Wife' they kiss passionately forgetting they had a large audience watching them so they end the kiss. To everyone's surprise including Charlotte, Cooper then bends down, puts his hand over charlotte's slight baby bump of a stomach and kisses it whilst whispering 'I love you kiddies so much and I love your mama just as much.' It was now time for their reception party and everyone seemed to be mixing well with each other including the in-laws. When it came to the first dance as a married couple, they could not find a song they both agreed on at first but after some sole-searching they finally decided on one. Yes the song they picked was 'I'm Yours' because Cooper always claims Charlotte as his and she claims Cooper as hers so it was the perfect song choice for them. When they left the reception and everyone had gone their own ways, it was going to be a special night, their 'wedding night'. They both were extremely excited about it, but more so for Charlotte because Cooper had not told her anything about what the night would entail except for the obvious. As they got home to the front door he stopped Charlotte and went to go pick her up and take her over the threshold as his new wife. Charlotte of course playfully hit him and warned Cooper that she is not as slight as she usually is due to the babies starting to grow bigger. He of course laughed and told Charlotte that she is breath-taking hot and he found her pregnant stomach very sexy. At first Charlotte would never let Cooper touch her stomach unless she felt emotional or just wanted him to quit bugging her, but now things have changed and she is very accepting to him touching her stomach now. However when she is moody and hormonal Cooper knows to keep his hands away from anyway close to Charlotte if he wanted to keep them from being ridiculed. Cooper was already waiting in bed in his satin navy blue boxers waiting for Charlotte who claimed to be in the bathroom going to freshen up. When she came out, he couldn't get his eyes off her and what she was wearing. She was actually wearing something skimpy and not covering her pregnant stomach. Charlotte looked at him and asked what was wrong or if she should go change into something else. Cooper was straight away saying 'No Way, Keep it on!' After they passionately made love all night long, they woke up the next day feeling 'high on love' and just laid in bed holding each other until they finally managed to crawl out of bed for a very late lunch. They were now on holiday from work for the next two weeks because they were going to go for their honeymoon to New Zealand. After they came back from their lovely honeymoon in New Zealand they came back home and finally started to come up with a plan on what the next step for them is and that being 'House Hunting'. They knew that 'The Loft' was not the place for them to raise two babies so they decided to look for something much bigger. After a week of searching they actually found one and it was one that Charlotte has been eyeing up for a while. They found one that was not too far away from work and was in distance of Violet and Pete's place too. Once they moved in and everything was in place they finally could start to buy stuff in preparation for the babies.)_

**4months Pregnant**

**Charlotte and Cooper's New Home**

_(It is the day of Charlotte's next doctor's appointment with Addison, to see how the babies were doing and to make sure everything was going okay. Addison told Charlotte and Cooper the day before that if they want too, they are allowed to know the sexes of the babies. However, as much as they want to reach an agreement, Charlotte and Cooper cannot agree on the verdict as one wants to find out and the other one does not.)_

_(Charlotte is staring into their bedroom's full-body mirror at herself. She is holding her favourite white blouse in one hand while looking at her much bigger pregnant stomach than she had been expecting. Charlotte grabbed the blouse and put her arms through the sleeves with success but as she pulled the blouse across her back and then tried to button it up, she was having a lot of trouble. As much as she tried and wanted it to fit, it was just impossible. Charlotte was very frustrated which caused her to get moody very quickly.)_

_(Charlotte lets out a scream in frustration. Cooper is in the lunge watching TV but when he hears charlotte scream he runs so fast to see what was wrong because all he could think was something bad was wrong.)_

Cooper: _(sounding very worried)_ I heard screaming. _(Pause)_ Are you okay? _(Pause) _What happened? _(Pause)_ The babies, is it... _(Gets cut off by Charlotte)_

Charlotte: _(sounding annoyed)_ I'm trying to get this damn thing on but I think it must have shrunk when you washed it!

Cooper: Um Char, _(pause)_ I think it is because of this...

_(Cooper points to Charlotte's pregnant stomach and gives it a friendly rub. Charlotte looks even more annoyed than she was before he came in the room.)_

Charlotte: _(sounding annoyed)_ Did you have to remind me? It is bad enough getting strangers staring at me when I am working, let alone you hovering and staring at my fatness with a big goofy grin!

Cooper: _(playfully making a joke but starts serious at same time) _Well these strangers better be female and they better be old and grey or they are seriously asking for trouble.

Charlotte: (sounding annoyed) Yes Cooper, I am so going to run off and leave you for some weirdo who happens to think I am attractive carrying my husband's children. _(Pause)_ Geez Cooper! Calm Down, and Grow up!

_(Cooper just ignores her last comment because he knows it is her raging hormones and he has had_ to _get used to these mood swings for the past few weeks. He is expecting a lot more of them obviously but secretly he actually loves Charlotte having some of her 'old' self again, even if it is just temporary. Cooper secretly loves Charlotte's old fierce ways but since the attack, she has a huge turn-around and he loves the new side of her too, in fact he loves charlotte for no matter what mood she is in.)_

_(Charlotte gave up on wearing her favourite blouse so she decided to go with something she could at least fit.)_

**Charlotte and Cooper's Living Room**

_(After she got changed, curled her hair with ringlets, brushed her teeth and put on her work make-up, she sat down on the couch for a few minutes while she waited for Cooper to sort some work out. So as he was busy doing his paper work, she talked to him about the appointment and if they will find out the sexes or not.)_

Charlotte: Okay we need to sort this out Cooper before our kids' graduate high-school!

_(Cooper doesn't hear what Charlotte says because he was trying to figure out a problem with one of his patient's notes of his report.)_

Cooper: _(sounding distracted)_ What?

Charlotte: I want to find out the sex of these rugrats!

_(Cooper turns his head around to face Charlotte.)_

Cooper: But wouldn't be more special to be surprised?

Charlotte: I want to start buying stuff now, so we have everything in place ready to bring them home with us knowing their nursery is either; blue, pink or both. _(Pause and sighs)_ Don't you want to know so you can picture them because all I see is nothing! I try to picture them but I just can't! So there you have it! That's my real reason why!

_(Charlotte starts to get teary eyed and as soon as he sees her about to cry, he walks quickly to her side and embraces her in a hug on the couch.)_

Cooper: Okay.

_(Charlotte sniffs and rubs her tears away with her jacket's sleeve.)_

Charlotte: (sounding confused) Okay?

Cooper: Let's go find out what these kiddos will be. I don't care what they are, as long as they are healthy, then that is all that matters to me.

_(Cooper gives a kiss on Charlotte's forehead. He then puts his head down to Charlotte's pregnant stomach and also gives it a kiss but then starts to talk the babies.)_

Cooper: Now you two rascals better be cooperative with mommy and daddy today so we can see you both and can start thinking of cute names for you.

_(Charlotte starts smiling when he is talking to the babies. It used to annoy her but after several months of him doing it, well trying too she caved into it and now she doesn't seem to mind it as much. While Cooper talks to them, she plays with his hair and goes into dreamland trying to picture them as toddlers and her running around trying to keep up after them. After snapping out of dreamland, she realizes that they have to leave for their doctor's appointment if they want to make it on time.)_

Charlotte: As much fun as this is, we have to get going so we don't miss our appointment with Addison.

Cooper: Okay well I will just put my work away and I will go grab us some lunch to take with us while you go meet me inside the car if you want.

Charlotte: _(sounding anxious)_ Great! Now hurry up!

Cooper: yeah I will be as fast as I can!

_(Charlotte is in the car waiting when she sees Cooper entering outside of their house, locking the front door and walking towards her. They both hop in the car and head to OCW for Charlotte's Doctor's Appointment.)_

**OCW – Addison's Examination Room**

_(Charlotte storms into Addison's Examination room as if she owns the place and Cooper quickly follows behind her. Addison looks at Cooper as Cooper gestures a 'watch out' look and mouthed the words 'I'm Sorry' to her since Charlotte was in front of him and could not see this.)_

Addison: And how are we today Charlotte?

Charlotte: I am doing okay but these kiddos are already making me pull some hair out. (Pauses) They are definitely your kids Coop with the way they been acting in the car. They won't stop moving around!

Addison: Well that is to be expected around this time of your pregnancy. I just need to know before I start, are we finding out the sex of these babies today?

_(Charlotte and Cooper look at each other and both nod in agreement. With this Addison then gets the ultrasound machine and brings it up close to the examination bed that Charlotte was lying on. Addison asks Charlotte to pull up her top so she can put the cold gel on Charlotte's abdomen. As she does this, Addison then asks Charlotte what kind of symptoms she has been experiencing. Addison then starts to roll the instrument around Charlotte's abdomen to see if she can see anything.)_

Addison: Okay... _(Pauses) _now let's see... _(Pauses) _Ah yes... _(Gets cut off)_

Charlotte: what?

Cooper: Tell us already. We are dying over here!

_(Charlotte and Cooper anxiously wait.)_

Addison: Okay well you see this one? Well that is your son.

_(Cooper kisses Charlotte on her forehead.)_

Cooper: _(sounding very excited)_ WE HAVE A SON! A BABY BOY!

_(Charlotte sits there smiling but not saying anything. She is happy to have a mini-cooper but she is also now hoping the next one will be a girl. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she always wanted to have a girl, so she can one day take her shopping, talk about boys and buy girly things for.)_

Addison: okay and this one over here is... (Pauses) it looks like your son will have a little brother to play with.

_(After hearing the next one was a boy Charlotte felt real bad for being a little disappointed because when she quickly glanced over at Cooper's face to see his reaction, he was over the moon with happiness. After seeing Cooper's reaction, Charlotte quickly made it seem like she was just as happy as he was and she was happy but just really wanted a girl too.)_

Cooper: Can you believe it? We are going to have two boys!

Charlotte: _(nods her head)_ Ah huh!

Cooper: Are you okay Char? I know you probably had high hopes for one being a girl, but we can try for a girl later on.

_(Charlotte's stomach turned when he said that. They hadn't planned on these ones nor are they even born yet and he was already planning for more. She starts to freak out a little bit so she accidently snaps at him out of fear.)_

Charlotte: Can we just have these ones before you start planning an entire football team to live with us in our new 3 bedroom house. I am not a gum ball machine nor will you ever treat me like one either.

Cooper: You know I do not think of you like that and no rush for more kids, I just wanted you to know I am open to the idea if you ever wanted to try for a girl.

_(While Charlotte and Cooper were arguing, Addison was still looking around with the ultrasound machine on Charlotte's stomach. Both Charlotte and Cooper immediately stop and focus on what Addison is doing.)_

Cooper: The babies are healthy right? _(Sounding worried)_ Addison?

_(Both Cooper and Charlotte look at one another and then at Addison. Addison's face looks puzzled at first but then changes into a 'relief' look as she has just figured out what was making her worry when looking close-up at the scan.)_

Charlotte: Addison you are scaring us, just tell us!

_(Charlotte grabs Cooper's hand desperately and holds on to it tightly.)_

Addison: well it seems you won't have to try for a girl anymore.

Charlotte: _(a gradual small appears on her face) _one of the boys is a girl?

Cooper: We are having a girl? _(Pauses) _That makes our family so, so perfect! _(Smiles)_

_(Addison turns the monitor to face Charlotte and Cooper so they can clearly see what she means and points to the ultrasound monitor screen.)_

Addison: Well you see here... (Pauses) here is baby number 1 which is a boy... (Gets cut off)

Cooper: (smiles) I see! He looks pretty handsome from what I can see.

_(Cooper looks at Charlotte for a reaction.)_

Charlotte: He is indeed!

_(Addison continues her explanation on the monitor to Charlotte and Cooper.)_

Addison: And here is baby number two... (Pauses) which is another boy... and... _(Stops talking when she sees their reaction)_

_(Charlotte and Cooper stare at each other in utter shock because they now get it. Charlotte is in so much shock she can't get any words out of her mouth so Cooper speaks up for her.)_

Cooper: _(sounding slightly confused and shocked)_ Baby number three is another boy?

Addison: _(sounding uncertain)_ Yes

Cooper: That's three babies... (Pauses) triplets... (Pauses) not twins... (Pauses) TRIPLETS!

_(All Charlotte could say is...)_

Charlotte: _(sounding shaking and numb) _I think we are going to need a bigger house!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This Chapter is dedicated to KaDee Strickland (plays Charlotte), Paul Adelstein (plays Cooper), and Steve Blackman (PP Executive Producer & Writer) because without their brilliance, Private Practice would not be the same for me. I would also like to thank Shonda Rhimes (PP Creator, Executive Producer & Writer) too, for creating this fantastic show but I did not use your name because I think Charlotte and Cooper have enough babies as it is in my fanfic.**

_(They are all still in Addison's Examination Room. Charlotte has not spoken a word in over 10minutes from the shock of finding out that she is carrying triplets. Addison is busy putting all the equipment away while Cooper was thinking about how he is going to be a father of three kids at the same time. He was trying to figure out why Charlotte was refusing to speak but he just thought it is because of the shock and nothing more.)_

Cooper: _(sounding frustrated)_ Come on Char, you have to say something!

_(After the shock was wearing off and she realized it was really happening she starts to feel a little down. She had hopes to have at least one baby girl so she could spoil and do girly things with but since she is going to be having 3 boys she starts to get flustered. As she gets flustered, she rethinks when Addison confirmed the third baby as being a boy and remembers her uncertainty of its gender so maybe Addison could have gotten the sex wrong. Just maybe there's a chance the third one could be a girl after all, Charlotte thought.)_

_(Charlotte is now sitting up on the examination bed almost getting ready to get up but is feeling a bit tired to move right at the minute.)_

Charlotte: _(sounding hopeful and confused)_ So are you sure the third one is a boy? You seemed unsure with the tone of your voice?

Cooper: _(complains) _So you speak to her...

_(Charlotte glares at Cooper while Cooper does the same back, and then they both look towards Addison in waiting for her response.)_

Addison: Hmmm I really like to say yes. I am like 60% sure it is a boy but he or she is not cooperating for us today it seems. They seem to be playing hide and go seek with their brothers. This one is a real good hider and I am going to say he or she is going to be up to mischief when they grow up.

Cooper: He or she is going to take after me then. I always used to give my parents trouble. I was a right prankster as a kid.

Charlotte: You still are Cooper!

Cooper: So I guess we are going to have to wait and see for the third one right? I mean it could be a girl but you think it's another boy?

Addison: Look I want to say it is a boy but I could be very wrong. When you come in for your next appointment, we can try again if you would like?

Charlotte: We know it will be a another stupid boy, so let's just leave it there before I ... _(starts to cry)_

_(Charlotte is crying because her heart was set on having at least one little girl and now she is going to have a house full of boys. She does love them all but she just can't get her mind off wishing the third one would be a girl.)_

_(Cooper's hand sweeps across her face wiping her tears away with his soft warm hand.)_

Cooper: _(softens his voice) _It's going to be okay Char.

Charlotte: _(sounding grumpy and upset)_ It's easy for you to say, you got what you wanted!

_(The next three months of Charlotte's pregnancy goes extremely fast for the two. Everything had been going as smoothly as possible. The two spare rooms of their new house were now looking a lot like nurseries for the babies. They painted one of the room's walls blue and the other room green. Charlotte was now 7months pregnant so she was well on her way through the pregnancy and due to carrying three babies her stomach was big, and what Cooper would call her 'glowing'. Charlotte's mood in the past 3 months has been out of control. There was even a few night's where Charlotte refused to have him near her and it was for no particular reason but Cooper, the man he is would let her have her way without any argument. When she was 6months pregnant and working at St Ambrose, one day she over worked herself collapsed in her office. It probably did not help that she had forgotten to eat breakfast and lunch that day due to how busy her schedule was. Cooper was the one who found her in the office unconscious and completely freaked out. After 30minutes of being unconscious and taken into an observation ward to get her checked out, she was coherent and all she was worried about was making sure the babies were okay and that Cooper was next to her holding her hand. The doctor told her she was not allowed to work both jobs and should take it easy and slow down. This accident made her realize for the first time, that it did not matter if the third baby was a girl or boy, just as long as they were all okay, was all that mattered. Because Cooper wanted to keep an eye out for Charlotte, she persuaded her to stop working at St Ambrose and just concentrated at OCW. Charlotte also was making a special bond with Violet in the past few weeks over baby things. Honestly, Charlotte actually was enjoying spending time with Violet talking about what to watch out for, what to do, and talk about Lucas's milestones so it gives Charlotte something nice to think about. Charlotte has even been letting Cooper talk to the babies a lot more these days. She is finding it really relaxing and she knows the babies love to hear their daddy's voice because as soon as Cooper starts to talk to them they start kicking and moving around like crazy. So now that Charlotte is 7 months pregnant she is now getting over being pregnant and refuses to let it slow her down despite not being able to move very fast around the office and at home.)_

**7 months Pregnant**

_(Charlotte and Cooper are at home in bed. Both of them are reading books until Cooper puts his book down to discuss baby names with Charlotte. They have been trying to come up with names they can both agree on and so far they have narrowed it down to a few. They have also been thinking of girl names just in case.)_

**Charlotte and Cooper's Bedroom**

_(Cooper randomly starts to speak.)_

Cooper: So I was thinking... _(Pauses)_ How about Michael for one... _(Gets cut off)_

Charlotte: _(says bluntly)_ NO!

Cooper: Okay... _(Pauses)_ well how about Paul... _(Gets cut off again)_

Charlotte: Oh I like that name!

Cooper: _(sounds surprised)_ You do? He is the name after my favourite Actor.

_(Charlotte looks confused for a minute.)_

Cooper: You know that television show 'Private Practice', the one I always make you watch with me?

Charlotte: Oh that Paul! Yes that man is amazing and talented!

Cooper: I know right. Plus the name Paul Freedman has a good sound to it, doesn't it?

Charlotte: Yeah! I think it sounds very cute!

_(Cooper puts his hand on Charlotte's rather large pregnant stomach and rubs it gently.)_

Cooper: _(adds to her sentence) _And a handsome name for one of our little boys. _(Smiles)_

Charlotte: _(sounding serious)_ Okay so we have one but we now need two more.

Cooper: Hmmm now let me think... _(Starts to think)_ Oh how about Steve?

Charlotte: _(sounding determined)_ Not Steve but maybe Stevie. _(Pauses)_ Stevie sounds adorable! _(Sounding curious)_ Wait where did you get the name Steve from or do I not even have to ask?

Cooper: he is only like my favourite writer!

Charlotte: Since when did you have a favourite writer?

Cooper: Since I became hooked on this show Vi made me start watching.

Charlotte: Oh Private Practice... You are such a dork!

Cooper: Yeah but I am your dork!

Charlotte: Okay so we have a Paul, and now a Stevie... (Pauses) So now we just need one for our third.

Cooper: Well since I have picked the first two, it is now all on you for the lucky last.

Charlotte: Okay well if it is another boy, I would like to call him Harry. I have no meaning behind the name other than the fact it sounds nice and he is one of the characters from one of my favorite movies.

Cooper. Oh from 'Harry Met Sally' right? And yes I like it!

Charlotte: That's right! That was an easy guess for you since I have made you watch that movie with me for the last 7 Saturday nights in a row. _(Starts to cry)_ Sorry! _(Sounding agitated)_ And it is my hormones making me cry not anything else so quit looking at me like that! _(Sounding angry)_ I am not Addison!

Cooper: _(sounding reassuring)_ Hey I never thought you were! And you know I would watch anything with you. _(Pauses)_ As long as I am with you and the babies, nothing else matters to me.

Charlotte: Right you better!

Cooper: okay we have three names now. _(Pauses)(Sounds worried) _Oh wait what if the third baby is a girl? _(Pauses)_ We should at least have a name picked out just in case.

Charlotte: _(sounding determined)_ Right! _(Sounding proud of herself)_ Well I already picked out a girl's name since finding out I was pregnant.

Cooper: Okay so what is this secret name that I you have kept quiet about?

Charlotte: How about the name KaDee?

Cooper: _(sounding happy and smiles)_ Hey that sounds like a pretty name! _(Pauses)_ Where did you come up with that name?

Charlotte: She is someone who has been inspiring a lot of people. She is an advocate for that organization I was telling you about. You know the one called RAINN?

Cooper: Oh the one you go online and talk too about what happened with um..._ (Pauses as he does not know how to finish his sentence)_

Charlotte: Right! _(Pauses)(Awkward silence_) Well I think that name would be perfect for if our third baby is a girl because it would have a lot of meaning behind it you know? So do the other two as well.

_(Cooper nods his head in agreement then puts his head down close and puts his hand to her pregnant stomach again as he talks to the babies while Charlotte stares blankly in LaLa Land.)_

Cooper: So you three rascals, are we all in agreement? You will be called Paul, Stevie, and Harry if you prankster are a boy and KaDee if you miss cutie are a girl.

_(As Cooper stops talking and listens, he feels the babies all kick at once so he takes that as they all agree on their names. This puts a big goofy smile on Cooper's face and of course Charlotte can't stop herself from giving him a beaming smile back.)_

_(Charlotte breaks the happy moment by declaring bedtime for them due to both having early starts at work the next morning.)_

Charlotte: _(sounding irritated and moody)_ As much as this is, we really need to go to sleep since we both have early starts in the morning. Plus not to mention I have to get up like every damn hour to go for a pee since these kids of yours like to dance on my bladder all night long like mad things!

Cooper: _(sounding playfully defensive)_ Hey they are half yours too!

Charlotte: _(sounding direct) _Night Cooper!

Cooper: _(sounding disappointed)_ Don't I get a kiss goodnight?

Charlotte: FINE! But quickly!

_(Cooper moves in close and gives Charlotte a passionate kiss on the lips.)_

Cooper: See now that wasn't hard now was it?

_(Cooper then rolls back over to his side of the bed and within 5minutes they both were asleep.)_

**OCW – Charlotte's Office**

_(Charlotte has just finished with her last patient of the day and so she is spending the next part of her day writing reports and going over patient notes. She has had a frantic morning running around from one side of the building to the other. Although she was not suppose to be working at St Ambrose as Chief of Staff until after her maternity leave is over after babies are born, she still goes over to check how the hospital is coping without her. Of all the times she has gone to check, everything seemed to be going smoothly without any major problems but for some reason today was different. She arrived to find that everything was in a meltdown and they needed her help on a few things seeing as her temp was not coping very well with the problems occurring. Charlotte the person she is could not say no to them so was not only doing her paperwork in the office but also St Ambrose paperwork too. She noticed straight away the stress was getting to her that day but decided to pay no attention to it and to just push right through as always. This is where things started to go wrong and not in a good way either.)_

_(Charlotte is sitting at her desk in her office with a stack of paperwork right next to her. She starts from the stop and works her way down.)_

Charlotte: _(talking to herself out loud)_ Why did he do that for? _(Pauses)_ Geez he makes it..._ (Gets cut off by unexpected pain)_

_(As Charlotte is experience immense pain from her stomach she automatically grips her stomach where the pain is coming from and cripples over in her chair while moaning and yelling in pain.) _

Charlotte:_ (crying) (moaning and yelling) _COOPER, (pauses) VIOLET, (pauses) ANYBODY (pauses) PLEASE!

_(Charlotte must have passed out as she is now on the ground unable to stand up from the severe pain she was experiencing. No one could see Charlotte as her desk is blocking her appearance from the office doorway and no one seems to be hearing her. She is thinking everyone is at lunch as that is where Charlotte was suppose to be but decided to do extra paperwork instead through her lunch break. If only she had listened to her doctor and Cooper then she wouldn't be in this situation she thought in the brief moments of consciousness she had. It had been a good 15minuets and the pain was not going away and seemed to be getting much worse as each minute that went by. She tried to stay calm but as soon as she saw a puddle of water she knew she was now in trouble but that was not the worst part. Yes she was going into labor, yes her water broke but now all she can see is her own blood. All she can think about is the hopes of Cooper finding her or anybody for that matter. _

Charlotte:_ (whispers talking to babies) _Daddy is coming

_(Those were last words we hear from Charlotte. As she hear noises coming from the Office Hallway she has a sense of relief but all of a sudden her eyes start to get heavier and heavier until they cannot open and then we see her hands drop from where they were positioned onto the ground like paper weights.) _

**FYI: No one dies I promise and sorry for my use of past/present tenses if they are jumbled but you should understand what I mean. Enjoy Reading and next Chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Chapter 6 ****– Cooper Finding Charlotte**

**This was written by ****myself and Lexie. We have decided to team up and write the rest together so we hope you continue to read and enjoy it. Please keep reviewing too so we can see what you think of it as we go along.**

_Cooper had patients all day. So when it was finally his lunch time, he was thrilled to just be able to sit down, relax and eat some food. Though it was busy, the office seemed unusually quiet today and it was somewhat bothersome. While he shoveled down his food, Cooper kept glancing at his watch wondering where his pregnant wife was. It's usually about this time she comes waltzing- well now something more like waddling- into his office complaining about her weak bladder, or how she's tempted to lower the hospital's thermostat because she feels like she's working back home in Alabama's humidity, or that she wishes she could shove three babies down his throat so he could understand how dang uncomfortable she is. Cooper shook his head and laughed as he sat guessing what she was going to grumble about today. He doesn't blame her. He can't imagine doing all the work Charlotte does while juggling the "fun-factors" of being pregnant. Actually, he finds the complaining kind of cute. He checks his cell to see if he received any texts from Char explaining her tardiness. Nothing- just his wallpaper, which is a picture of pregnant Charlotte sitting at home on the couch. Her face is more rounded and her skin radiates through the phone. Her hair is half-up-half-down and she's smiling at him with her signature cutesy smirk. Her hands are resting on her rounded stomach. After staring at the picture, Cooper decides he has to go see what Charlotte is up to. She should be back from St. Ambrose by now and he didn't want her overworking; especially without anything in her stomach. He grabs her half of the lunch and rewraps it. He wanders down the hall and pokes his head into her OSW office. It's empty. Cooper shrugs his shoulders not yet panicked at what seems like the disappearance of his favorite Dr. King. He then calls her St. Ambrose office phone. It rings a few times before the call is forwarded to her voicemail. Cooper leaves a short, comical comment and hangs up still chuckling at his funny remark. He then debates whether to call her cell. She didn't like being interrupted while at the hospital and she must not be in her office so she's probably with a patient. "Screw it" he mumbles as he once again takes out his phone and dials Charlotte's number. Seconds later he hears a familiar song playing in the background. It's their wedding dance song- Charlotte's ringtone. He pulls away the phone from his ear and instead follows the music back to Charlotte's office. "Great… she forgot her phone." He murmurs as he enters her office and begins to scan the tabletop. He then sees the light from the phone reflecting off the wall from behind her desk. He takes a few steps into the room and drops his phone at the sight of a blood-covered arm under/behind her desk._


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Cooper rushes over to Charlotte without hesitation. Even through the panic, his instincts take over as he rips off his jacket and uses it to compress the source of the bleeding; his other hand is being used to find her pulse. All the while, he is pleadingly shouting for help until a nearby nurse peeks her head in. "Call for an ambulance NOW! And make sure Dr. Montgomery is at the hospital… There are preemies on the way." The nurse quickly nods and runs off. Cooper then turns his full attention to Charlotte. He distressfully mutters her name as he glances at his own arms, covered in blood. He places more pressure between her legs, hoping that the hemorrhaging would miraculously stop. His eyes are now glossy with tear as he begins to feel increasingly helpless. He cant avoid staring at Charlotte's face- paler than normal- the glow from her pregnancy is no longer existent- smudges of blood by her nose.

He cant help but to recollect the horrid night over a year ago when he learned about Char's attack. He pictured her in a similar position: weak, unconscious, sprawled on the floor in a pool of her own blood. It's too much for him to bear and he looks away and lets out a quick sob. He was useless to her then and he feels useless to her now. He shouts in frustration, "Charlotte King Freedman! Don't you dare die on me. Your babies need you, _**I **_need you. You hear me? you're needed here. You're stubborn and.. And difficult and you always have to get your way. You drive me crazy and God I love you for it! You have to fight Char, you have to!" He is full blown crying now. He feels the stream of tears running down his face- mostly from disappointment that she isn't responding. She isn't opening her eyes and giving him one of her famous smirks. "Char.." he is interrupted as Violet comes running in followed by a team of EMTs. Violet stops in her tracks once she see's Charlotte's condition and just out of normalcy asks Cooper what happened… though, to be honest, she didn't expect a response. Cooper just shook his head. He is almost as white as his Charlotte now, and in an obvious state of shock. "I.. I don't know. I found her this way." He pauses before he continues, "It's my fault. I should have checked on her sooner. It's just that, she hates when I check on her every five minutes, _but _I should have known something was wrong when she didn't text me back earlier. This is my fault." He scoots back giving the technicians room to work- but he never lets go of Charlotte's cold, limp hand. "Coop, this isn't your fault," Violet consoles. "Charlotte wouldn't want you thinking that way. You couldn't have known. She was fine…" "_IS _fine," Cooper unkindly interjects. "Don't you talk about her like she is dead- like she isn't here. She _IS _fine." Violet regains eye-contact with him and calmly responds, "I wasn't saying that Cooper." He looks away and continues to stare at Charlotte, quietly begging for her to stir. The EMTs finally get the oxygen mask in place and Coop looks up when he hears one of the men mention how low her blood pressure is. Violet goes on, trying to distract Cooper from the disheartening words being thrown around. "She _IS _going to be okay. But you need to step back and let these guys do their job so they can get her to the hospital as soon as possible." Cooper looks down and then wearily steps back while the technicians finish strapping Charlotte in, lift her up and head towards the door. Coop and Violet stay right behind. As they place Char in the back of the ambulance, Cooper turns to face Vi and leaves her with his flying thoughts- hoping for some words of encouragements- for some certainty that everything is going to be okay. "What if the babies don't make it? What if Charlotte doesn't make it? Violet- I can't live without her. I literally can't. Tell me it's not as bad as it looks." Violet for once is speechless. Cooper notices the lack of response and shuts his eyes to hold back the tears. He then turns around and swiftly jumps in the back with Char- where he once again clutches her hand. As the doors shut, he hears the roar of the siren and the faint sound of Violet's voice as she shouts, "I will meet you at St. Ambrose."

(To be continued….)


End file.
